Golden Globe 1993
La 50ª edizione della cerimonia di premiazione di Golden Globe si è tenuta il 24 gennaio 1993 al Beverly Hilton Hotel di Beverly Hills, California. Vincitori e candidati Vengono di seguito indicati in grassetto i vincitori. Ove ricorrente e disponibile, viene indicato il titolo in lingua italiana e quello in lingua originale tra parentesi. Miglior film drammatico *''Scent of a Woman - Profumo di donna'' (Scent of a woman), regia di Martin Brest *''La moglie del soldato'' (The Crying Game), regia di Neil Jordan *''Codice d'onore'' (A Few Good Men), regia di Rob Reiner *''Casa Howard'' (Howards End), regia di James Ivory *''Gli spietati'' (Unforgiven), regia di Clint Eastwood Miglior film commedia o musicale *''I protagonisti'' (The Player), regia di Robert Altman *''Aladdin'' (Aladdin), regia di Ron Clements e John Musker *''Un incantevole aprile'' (Enchanted April), regia di Mike Newell *''Mi gioco la moglie a Las Vegas'' (Honeymoon in Vegas), regia di Andrew Bergman *''Sister Act'' (Sister Act), regia di Emile Ardolino Miglior regista *'Clint Eastwood' - Gli spietati (Unforgiven) *Rob Reiner - Codice d'onore (A Few Good Men) *James Ivory - Casa Howard (Howards End) *Robert Altman - I protagonisti (The Player) *Robert Redford - In mezzo scorre il fiume (A River Runs Through It) Miglior attore in un film drammatico *'Al Pacino' - Scent of a Woman - Profumo di donna (Scent of a Woman) *Robert Downey, Jr. - Charlot (Chaplin) *Tom Cruise - Codice d'onore (A Few Good Men) *Jack Nicholson - Hoffa: santo o mafioso? (Hoffa) *Denzel Washington - Malcolm X (Malcolm X) Migliore attrice in un film drammatico *'Emma Thompson' - Casa Howard (Howards End) *Sharon Stone - Basic Instinct (Basic Instinct) *Susan Sarandon - L'olio di Lorenzo (Lorenzo's Oil) *Michelle Pfeiffer - Due sconosciuti, un destino (Love Field) *Mary McDonnell - Amori e amicizie (Passion Fish) Miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale *'Tim Robbins' - I protagonisti (The Player) *Tim Robbins - Bob Roberts (Bob Roberts) *Nicolas Cage - Mi gioco la moglie a Las Vegas (Honeymoon in Vegas) *Billy Crystal - Mr. sabato sera (Mr. Saturday Night) *Marcello Mastroianni - La vedova americana (Used People) Migliore attrice in un film commedia o musicale *'Miranda Richardson' - Un incantevole aprile (Enchanted April) *Meryl Streep - La morte ti fa bella (Death Becomes Her) *Geena Davis - Ragazze vincenti (A League of Their Own) *Whoopi Goldberg - Sister Act (Sister Act) *Shirley MacLaine - La vedova americana (Used People) Miglior attore non protagonista *'Gene Hackman' - Gli spietati (Unforgiven) *Jack Nicholson - Codice d'onore (A Few Good Men) *Al Pacino - Americani (Glengarry Glen Ross) *David Paymer - Mr. sabato sera (Mr. Saturday Night) *Chris O'Donnell - Scent of a Woman - Profumo di donna (Scent of a Woman) Migliore attrice non protagonista *'Joan Plowright' - Un incantevole aprile (Enchanted April) *Geraldine Chaplin - Charlot (Chaplin) *Miranda Richardson - Il danno (Damage) *Judy Davis - Mariti e mogli (Husbands and Wives) *Alfre Woodard - Amori e amicizie (Passion Fish) Migliore sceneggiatura *'Bo Goldman' - Scent of a Woman - Profumo di donna (Scent of a Woman) *Aaron Sorkin - Codice d'onore (A Few Good Men) *Ruth Prawer Jhabvala - Casa Howard (Howards End) *Michael Tolkin - I protagonisti (The Player) *David Webb Peoples - Gli spietati (Unforgiven) Migliore colonna sonora originale *'Alan Menken' - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Vangelis - 1492: la conquista del paradiso (1492: Conquest of Paradise) *Jerry Goldsmith - Basic Instinct (Basic Instinct) *John Barry - Charlot (Chaplin) *Trevor Jones e Randy Edelman - L'ultimo dei Mohicani (The Last of the Mohicans) Migliore canzone originale *''A Whole New World, musica di Alan Menken e testo di Tim Rice - ''Aladdin (Aladdin) *''Friend Like Me'', musica di Alan Menken e testo di Howard Ashman - Aladdin (Aladdin) *''Prince Ali'', musica di Alan Menken e testo di Howard Ashman - Aladdin (Aladdin) *''This Used to Be My Playground'', testo e musica di Madonna e Shep Pettibone - Ragazze vincenti (A League of Their Own) *''Beautiful Maria of My Soul'', musica di Robert Kraft e testo di Arne Glimcher - I re del mambo (The Mambo Kings) Miglior film straniero *''Indocina'' (Indochine), regia di Régis Wargnier (Francia) *''Come l'acqua per il cioccolato'' (Como agua para chocolate), regia di Alfonso Arau (Messico) *''Schtonk!'' (Schtonk!), regia di Helmut Dietl (Germania) *''Tutte le mattine del mondo'' (Tous les matins du monde), regia di Alain Corneau (Francia) *''Urga - Territorio d'amore'' (Urga), regia di Nikita Mikhalkov (Russia) Premi per la televisione Miglior serie drammatica *''Un medico tra gli orsi'' (Northern Exposure) *''Beverly Hills 90210'' (Beverly Hills, 90210) *''Homefront'' (Homefront) *''Io volerò via'' (I'll Fly Away) *''Sisters'' (Sisters) Miglior serie commedia o musicale *''Pappa e ciccia'' (Roseanne) *''Brooklyn Bridge'' (Brooklyn Bridge) *''Cin cin'' (Cheers) *''Evening Shade'' (Evening Shade) *''Murphy Brown'' (Murphy Brown) Miglior mini-serie o film per la televisione *''Sinatra'' (Sinatra), regia di James Steven Sadwith *''Citizen Cohn'' (Citizen Cohn), regia di Frank Pierson *''Jewels'' (Jewels), regia di Roger Young *''Rose White'' (Miss Rose White), regia di Joseph Sargent *''Stalin'' (Stalin), regia di Ivan Passer Miglior attore in una serie drammatica *'Sam Waterston' - Io volerò via (I'll Fly Away) *Jason Priestley - Beverly Hills 90210 (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Rob Morrow - Un medico tra gli orsi (Northern Exposure) *Scott Bakula - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap) *Mark Harmon - Ragionevoli dubbi (Reasonable Doubts) Miglior attore in una serie commedia o musicale *'John Goodman' - Pappa e ciccia (Roseanne) *Ted Danson - Cin cin (Cheers) *Craig T. Nelson - Coach (Coach) *Burt Reynolds - Evening Shade (Evening Shade) *Will Smith - Willy, il principe di Bel-Air (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) *Tim Allen - Quell'uragano di papà (Home Improvement) *Ed O'Neill - Sposati... con figli (Married with Children) Miglior attore in una mini-serie o film per la televisione *'Robert Duvall' - Stalin (Stalin) *James Woods - Citizen Cohn (Citizen Cohn) *Anthony Andrews - Jewels (Jewels) *Jon Voight - The Last of His Tribe (The Last of His Tribe) *Philip Casnoff - Sinatra (Sinatra) Miglior attrice in una serie drammatica *'Regina Taylor' - Io volerò via (I'll Fly Away) *Mariel Hemingway - Civil Wars (Civil Wars) *Angela Lansbury - La signora in giallo (Murder, She Wrote) *Janine Turner - Un medico tra gli orsi (Northern Exposure) *Marlee Matlin - Ragionevoli dubbi (Reasonable Doubts) Miglior attrice in una serie commedia o musicale *'Roseanne' - Pappa e ciccia (Roseanne) *Kirstie Alley - Cin cin (Cheers) *Helen Hunt - Innamorati pazzi (Mad About You) *Katey Sagal - Sposati... con figli (Married with Children) *Candice Bergen - Murphy Brown (Murphy Brown) Miglior attrice in una mini-serie o film per la televisione *'Laura Dern' - Afterburn (Afterburn) *Drew Barrymore - Bella e dannata (Guncrazy) *Katharine Hepburn - The Man Upstairs (The Man Upstairs) *Kyra Sedgwick - Rose White (Miss Rose White) *Jessica Lange - Terra di pionieri (O Pioneers!) Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie *'Maximilian Schell' - Stalin (Stalin) *Earl Holliman - Delta (Delta) *John Corbett - Un medico tra gli orsi (Northern Exposure) *Dean Stockwell - In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap) *Jason Alexander - Seinfeld (Seinfeld) *Hume Cronyn - Neil Simon's "Broadway Bound" (Broadway Bound) Miglior attrice non protagonista in una serie *'Joan Plowright' - Stalin (Stalin) *Park Overall - Il cane di papà (Empty Nest) *Laurie Metcalf - Pappa e ciccia (Roseanne) *Gena Rowlands - Pazze d'amore (Crazy in Love) *Amanda Plummer - Rose White (Miss Rose White) *Olympia Dukakis - Sinatra (Sinatra) Golden Globe alla carriera *'Lauren Bacall' Golden Globe Speciale *'Robin Williams' per il doppiaggio di Aladdin (Aladdin) Miss Golden Globe *'Erin Hamilton' 1993